Alive
by Ratchets Girl
Summary: Optimus could see and feel his bondmate right next to him on the berth, awake and staring with dim optics at the ceiling, but Ratchet didn't move, didn't speak anymore. But there was still hope First FanFic so pleace be nice
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic so please be nice

English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes

Times:

Vorn - 83 years

Stellar cycle – 1 year

Solar cycle – 1 day

Joor – 1 hour

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Astrosecond – 0.273 seconds

I won't try to write the accent of Jazz, because I suck at it.

This 'Transformer World' is just made up (Characters are from G1, the movies and more)

"..." - speaking

_lalalalalalla -thinking_

**-...- **speaking over the bond_  
_

**Raiting:** for later chapters

**Warnings**: Yaoi (mech x mech), illness, swearing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Silence.

It was the only thing he heard in the last few vorns.

He slowly onlined his optics.

He could see and feel his bondmate right next to him on the berth, awake and staring with dim optics at the ceiling, but he didn't move, didn't speak anymore.

He slowly dragged his pedes from the berth and stood up. With a last glance at his unmoving bondmate Optimus Prime left their berth room to get an energon cube for breakfast.

He sat down in the sitting room on the couch, cube in his servos and looked around. Ratchet had designed everything in his quarters while he was busy being a Prime.  
It was not as luxuriously as the rest of his estate.

It was simple. Warm. It was home.

He finished his morning cube and went back to the kitchen to prepare Ratchets cube.

Ratchet.

It was 6 vorns ago, but it felt like yesterday.

* * *

It was a normal day. At least as normal as a day can be for a Prime.  
One of Optimus and Ratchets creations and his family came over to visit them. Well you couldn't really say 'came over' since their creations lived together with their families on the Primes estate. Which was huge...

Prowl and Smokescreen were their oldest creations. Twins. Both of them were bonded. Prowl with Jazz and Smokescreen with Mirage.

Anyway. Prowl and Jazz were visiting them together with their creation Bluestreak. Bluestreak was proudly showing his letter of acceptance to the University of Arts in Iacon to Ratchet while bouncing exited on the couch right next to him.

Prowl and Jazz were sitting together with Optimus at the small dining table which was located right next to the couch and the television. They were talking about nothing of importance.

"Yea I'm very proud of you, Blue!" Ratchet said smiling. Bluestreaker beamed at the praise he got from his grand-creator.

It was Ratchet the Hatchet after all, a bot famous as a Prime who was known to bring the dead alive again, and his praise was rare.

"Thanks. Grand-creator. I appreciate it. Did you know that Sunstreaker got accepted as well? He is a brilliant artist. A lot of mechs go to him so he draws them and he managed to sell one of his pictures to Senator Quicktalk and got quite a bit for it. He tries to get Sideswipe in as well but the principal is uncertain, because of the many pranks he pulled in his last school…" "No I didn't know, Blue", Ratchet interrupted Bluestreakers ramble fit, "…but now I do. What about a few energon cookies?" he said smiling.

"YES!" Bluestreaker cried happily, "did you make them?"

"Yes, I have quite a bit time to spare since the Senators think that the consort of the Prime is not supposed to work", Ratchet answered with an annoyed look at his face.

"Awww come on. It can't be so bad. Right Ratchet?" Jazz interferes.

"It is", Optimus said sniggering,"and I don't think it will change"

"Thank you so much for your support my dear", Ratchet said sarcastically and got up to get the energon cookies.

But he lacked his usual grace while moving and looked unsteady.

**- Sweetspark? Are you feeling well? –** Optimus inquired through their bon.

**-Geez. I'm fine so stop worrying! – **Ratchet replied slightly annoyed.

"Carrier? Are you okay?" Prowl asked.

"I'm fine", Ratchet snapped and disappeared in the kitchen.

Aware of the danger of Ratchets favorite wrench to the head no one said anything after that. Even when Ratchet wasn't working the danger of a wrench to your head was still there.

A klik later he appeared again with a plate full of energon cookies. Suddenly his legs stopped supporting him. Ratchet crashed hard onto the ground face first. He had tried to catch himself with his hands, but because he was a medic they were nearly as sensitive as door-wings so when he crashed onto them it just increased the pain.

-"RATCHET!"-

Optimus and Jazz were at his side in an astrosecond while Prowl and Bluestreak stood back to give them room while waiting apprehensively.

Ratchet laid shivering on the ground. Face scrunched in pain. Gritting his denta while refusing to cry out in pain. A few whimper still got out and for Optimus it was like a whiplash on his spark.

**-Ratchet! Sweetspark! Can you hear me**? - Optimus practically screamed over the bond.

**-Ye..Yes…I..I'm fine-** Ratchet responded weakly **–Just give me a second…-**

Ratchet slowly onlined his optics, not remembering that he shut them down at all.

"Hey doc bot", Jazz said softly, "where does it hurt?"  
Ratchet groaned _I'm going to get pampered 24/7 now_ he realizes.

"I'm okay. I just stumbled and was surprised because of it..." Ratchet says and slowly got up. Optimus and Jazz shared a look. A look that definitely said that neither of them believed Ratchet.

Optimus still had a hand at Ratchets arm 'just in case'. "I think you should lay down a bit", Optimus said his voice telling that this was not a matter to discuss.

Ratchet shot him an annoyed look but nodded. He looked at Prowl and Jazz and said: "Sorry. It looks like I have to cut this short".

"Don't be silly", Prowl muttered and kissed Ratchets cheek"just get better quick so you can see Bluestreakers entry ceremony"

Jazz and Bluestreaker gave him a quick hug as well, before they went out the door.

**-You are going to sleep now!- **Optimus said strictly, but he practically radiated his feelings of Love and Concern over the bond.

"Sleep sounds good to me", Ratchet says quietly. He felt as if all his energy drained as soon as the door closed. He felt himself swaying again.

Optimus quickly picked him up and carried him to their berth.

He lovingly covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead.

**-I love you, so get better quick-**

**-Love you too-** came back as the tired reply.

* * *

Oh how foolish he had been, if he only realized sooner. If he had just 'done' anything! It wouldn't be like this.

But now it was too late.

They could only hope.

And maybe, maybe Ratchet would start talking again.

Moving again

Living again

Oh what wouldn't he do to see his beloved alive again?

Alive


	2. Chapter 2

English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes

Comments or Review is appreciated (please tell me if I made **any** embarrassing mistakes)

Thanks

Times:

Vorn - 83 years

Stellar cycle – 1 year

Solar cycle – 1 day

Joor – 1 hour

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Astrosecond – 0.273 seconds

I won't try to write the accent of Jazz (or anybot else), because I suck at it.

This 'Transformer World' is just made up (Characters are from G1, the movies and more)

"…" - speaking

_Lallalala – _thinking

**-…-** - speaking over the bond

**Rating:** for later chapters

**Warnings**: Yaoi (mech x mech), illness, swearing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

.

.

* * *

.

When he finished preparing Ratchets cube he went back to their berth. He carefully positioned Ratchet so that he was leaning on his own strong chest plates.

Ratchets head laid like a puppet with no strings motionless a little bit under the crook of his neck. His dim optics staring unseeing at the wall in front of him.

Optimus carefully filled a little bit energon in Ratchets mouth while positioning his head a little back so he didn't even have to swallow. Not that Ratchet could swallow or drink or do anything else without any help.

Six vorns ago they didn't see symptoms of an illness. They saw a beloved bot that stumbled and was tired. Of course they were concerned. But really thinking about it was nobot.

After a stellar cycle nobot even thought about it anymore.

They've started to get worried 5 vorns ago.

.

* * *

.

.

Ratchets movements were increasingly shaky and clumsy. He kept dropping things and he was frightening tired all the time.

Not that he would tell anybot. He made sure that his bondmate, his creations, friends and family didn't realize anything.

But he knew that they were suspicious since he stopped arguing about not working and stopped throwing wrenches as much as he used to.

At first he went over to the Iacon Medical-care-center and helped with their cases. And his former student FirstAid was always welcomed to ask for his help. But he soon realized that he couldn't keep it up since he hated Optimus concerned looks when he came back dead tired and FirstAids suspicious looks when he dropped something.

He was fine. The others would just pamper and annoy him to no end if they knew.

Today was one of Optimus rare free days. He was the Prime after all and he had to rule their whole race so he didn't take off a lot of days.

Today their families and a few friends would come and they would picnic outside in the middle of the beautiful crystal garden right in front of the Prime estate.

Ratchet made his way out of his and Optimus quarters and started to walk in the direction of the front door and the garden. You shouldn't underestimate this since it took 10 kliks to walk from their quarters to the main door and another 5 kliks to the middle of the crystal garden. Well the Primes estate was huge….

When he reached his goal he was greeted by the sight of his family and friends talking, laughing and playing (the younglings and sparklings) while sitting on one of the benches next to one of the picnic tables or while standing in little groups.

Megatron, high protector of cybertron and brother of Optimus, was standing together with his mate Starscream and his two creations Thundercracker and Skywarp, who were Bluestreakers age, with Kup while listening to his old friends (Kups) stories.

Elita 1, Optimus sister, was talking together with her mate Chromia to Arcee and KnockOut who recently bonded. Arcee and KnockOut were both orphans living on the street when they were brought hurt in a big traffic accident to Iacons Medical-Care-Center where Ratchet was working his shift at that time.

He couldn't send them back to the street so he brought them home and raised them with Optimus since Prowl and Smokescreen lived on their own with their families.

A few vorns later, a little bit after both of them reached their aduld frames they moved to Altihex were KnockOut was born. They've bought a little house there and lived happily. But they still came over often to visit.

Optimus creators Stormbow and Alpha Trion were talking with his own creators, Starlight and Windblast, and his brothers (Ironhides) mate Moonracer.

Ironhide was talking with his other brother Wheeljack about his new invention while Jazz and Smokescreen were listening and just commented about Wheeljacks already failed aka exploded inventions which earned them a few glares of said Inventor.

Mirage couldn't come today since he couldn't get the day off.

Wheeljacks mate Skyfire was standing at a quiet corner trying to get their creation Firestar to sleep.

Prowl was sitting on a bench next to Optimus while talking about…work…like always…

Bluestreak was sitting together with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe talking about University.

Ratchet went to his two brothers since he hadn't seen them for a while. Wheeljack didn't wait long and engulfed him into a big hug.

"How is our little sparkling brother?" he asked.

"I'm not a sparkling", Ratchet snapped. Ironhide, Jazz and Smokescreen just grinned.

"Awww isn't he cute", Ironhide cooed grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ratchet glared at him while the rest of the group started laughing.

Ironhide started a new conversation with Wheeljack and Jazz. Smokescreen stood next to Ratchet and looked down at him.

Even if Ratchet wouldn't admit it: He was small and fragile so everyone looked at him like he was a youngling. His thin legs and arms, his slim waist, his small hands and his short height didn't help.

Of course everyone feared his temper and no one dared to say anything.

"So how is it going at your job", Ratchet inquired sincerely curious since Smokescreen started working at a small primary school as a teacher.

"Oh it's brilliant! The kids are so cute and honest. It makes me think about getting one myself", Smokescreen grins, "of course I would have to talk about that with Mirage first since he's the carrier".

Ratchet smiled. But it was a little bit stained since he suddenly got dizzy.

"I guess that's true ", he said, "Let's sit down somewhere".

Smokescreen nodded and both of them went to join Optimus and Prowl. Ratchet flopped down next to Optimus and leaned into the arm which encircled him immediately.

Smokescreen sat down next to Prowl on the other side of the table. Both had a soft smile on their faceplates seeing their creators like this.

Optimus looked down smiling widely at Ratchet.

**-You okay?- **he asked

**-I'm fine-** Ratchet answered a little bit too soft since Optimus looked instantly concerned.

"Carrier?", Smokescreen asked,"What's up with sire?"

"Nothing. He is just a worrywart. Don't mind him." Ratchet said smiling.

Smokescreen accepted this but Prowl wasn't as easily calmed down. He remembered the last time when 'everything was fine' and Ratchet collapsed.

But he didn't want to annoy his carrier so he just said: "Just tell us if you don't feel good. Okay?"

"Of course" Ratchet said happy to change the theme.

Ratchet then got up again to get himself an energon cube and asked if somebot else wants one.

"One for me" Smokescreen said grinning. Prowl and Optimus declined since they already were served.

He walked to the table were a lot of energon cubes were stationed right next to a blasting music box and a music player. _Jazz_ he thought with rolling optics and turned down the music just a bit.

He grabbed two cubes and started walking back to their table when something crashed into him.

Everything was spinning. He realized in passing that he was spilled with the content of the two cubes.

After a few Astroseconds he realized that somebot was holding him.

He looked up and saw into the shocked and embarrassed face of Sideswipe who had crashed into him while running away from his brother and Bluestreak who were chasing after him for mixing polihexan spice into their cubes which was…spicy…very very spicy…

He automatically caught Ratchet when he nearly fell down.

Both of them were covered in sticky pink energon. There was quite a bit laugher around them. Every optic was on them while Sideswipe grinned sheepishly and they were waiting for Ratchet to snap and have a Hatchet Moment which was quite amusing as long as you were not the one receiving it.

But nothing happened.

Ratchet leaned heavily against Sideswipe while trying to make the world stop spinning and get his feet steady again.

"Sorry 'bout that. Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked softly.

"Ye..Yes I am fine don't worry" Ratchet said after he finally was standing alone again.

He felt the worried optics of everyone else on him but dismissed them. He flinched  
when a hand touched his arm. But when he turned around and looked at his sires face he relaxed again. He still couldn't see completely clear but it was bearable.

His sire Windblast started to clean the energon away with a cloth. After a glare from Windblast Sideswipe apologized again and went back to his brother and Bluestreak to clean himself.

When Ratchet looked around again everyone else wasn't watching anymore. Just a few occasionally glances.

Even Optimus didn't come over. His concern for Ratchet through the bond was nearly overbearing.

But he respected Ratchets sire to much as a medic and mech and knew that Windblast was as capable as Ratchet as a medic and his hits with anything were as painful as Ratchets with a wrench. He got his habit from his sire after all.

Windblast gently led Ratchet to a bench a little bit away from everyone else and pushed him onto the bench. Then he went away to get a bucket filled with cleanser to wash the energon away.

He returned shortly and started to wipe the spilled energon soothingly with soft pressure away.

"Say Ratchet. Are you really okay?" he asked softly his voice full of concern.

"No..." Ratchet whimpered, dizzy and tired, "No.. I'm not"

.

* * *

.

.

Optimus sighted and gently laid Ratchet down on the berth.

He cleaned up any spilled energon and pulled the cover over Ratchet so he wouldn't get cold.

He kissed him one last time on the forehead.

Stood up.

Brought the empty cube in the kitchen.

And began his day.

.

* * *

.

.

Parings:

Optimus Family

Stormbow & Alpha Trion – Optimus Creators

Elita 1 – Optimus sister / mate : Chromia

Megatron – O. brother / mate: Starscream / creations: Thundercracker & Skywarp

(Optimus is younger than Megs but older than Elita)

Ratchets Family

Starlight & Windblast – Ratchets Creators

Wheeljack – R. brother / mate: Skyfire / creation: Firestar

Ironhide – R. brother / mate: Moonracer

(Ratchet is the youngest of these three)

Optimus & Ratchet:

Smokescreen – creation /mate: Mirage

Prowl – creation /mate: Jazz /creation: Bluestreak

Rest:

Arcee & KnockOut – adopted creations

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe – will be explained in the next few chapters

Kup – old friend of the family


	3. Chapter 3

English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for **any** mistakes

Comments or Review is appreciated (please tell me if I made any embarrassing mistakes)

Thanks

**Times:**

Vorn - 83 years

Stellar cycle – 1 year

Solar cycle – 1 day

Joor – 1 hour

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Astrosecond – 0.273 seconds

I won't try to write the accent of Jazz (or anybot else), because I suck at it.

This 'Transformer World' is just made up (Characters are from G1, the movies and more)

"…" - speaking

Lallalala – thinking

**-…-** - speaking over the bond

**Rating**: for later chapters

**Warnings**: Yaoi (mech x mech), illness, swearing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

When Optimus returned to his quarters he tiredly sat down on the couch.

Working as a Prime or being chosen as one in an honor but it is definitely quite demanding.

He fixed his own cube, drank it and started with Ratchets cube.

It was every day the same routine.

Getting up

Breakfast

Work

Coming home for lunch

Work

Dinner

Sleep

Everyday was the same.

.

Once a week somebot would visit and sit at Ratchets side for approximated a Joor or two. They would talk to Ratchet and tell him about their days. Even if Ratchet didn't answer.

But every time somebot visited. They would walk out with a sad hopeless look in their optics. Optimus despised these visits.

After Ratchet admitted five vorns ago that he wasn't feeling well, Optimus and Windblast brought him to Iacons Medical-Care-Center as a patient.

Ratchet, of course, wasn't very happy about this and spent the whole time discussing and swearing.

When they arrived they didn't even have to wait since a lot of bots from the staff knew Ratchet and they didn't want to risk a dent just because he had to wait.

FirstAid, Ratchets former student and now a head-medic brought them to an examination room and asked Ratchet to sit down. After a lot of tests and even more anxious waiting FirstAid discovered the cause of Ratchets symptoms.

Nobot was happy about the results.

Translucens nihilo paralysis.

It is an inflammation of the connection between a processor and limbs.

It basically stops the impulses send by the processor to get them moving.

To say it simple: Ratchet is going to be paralyzed.

The illness starts slowly and gets worse and worse.

There are no medicaments to stop the inflammation when it is in a certain stage. A stage which Ratchet had already reached a vorn ago.

Sometimes the inflammation stops itself after a while. The connection still needs a bit of time to calm down. But the bot could move again and it would be rare that the inflammation would come back.

Rare like 0.00001%.

The chance that the inflammation would stop is 46.5% so there was still hope.

But the bot would still have paralytic symptoms or would be completely paralytic until the inflammation stops.

Ratchet wasn't happy to say the least at the aspect to be for a time or for forever paralyzed.

He was furious and denying that this was happening. He stormed out of the examination room and drove home.

Optimus and Ratchets sire followed quickly and they found Ratchet screaming and shouting on their berth at home.

After this came the worst part: Telling the family….

This was approximated 4 vorns ago:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ratchet felt awful. He felt like shouting and hitting and screaming at something and he felt like crying. But he couldn't cry. He had to be strong for everyone else.

He was sitting on their couch slowly nibbling on an energon cookie while trying to calm down.

Optimus was running around cleaning a nonexistent mess. He tried to be strong for Ratchet. Telling him that everything would be alright.

When they've arrived at home from the hospital Ratchet ran into their quarters and threw himself screaming onto the berth.

When his bondmate and sire arrived they tried to comfort him. Despite the shock they were in themselves.

He started hitting the berth, the wall and himself but Optimus held him with his strong arms while his sire tried to sooth him with words.

Windblast left a little bit later after promising to tell nobot.

Ratchet fell into a deep, emotional exhausted, recharge short after still held by Optimus.

Today he would tell his creations and his side of the family what was happening to him.

Tomorrow he would tell Optimus family and their friends. They had thought about telling eveybot at once, but he didn't think that he could stand all their pity at the same time.

So they've parted it up. Their creations would arrive in 5 kliks. Ratchets creators and siblings would arrive 2 Joor later.

Enough time between to calm down for the next emotional breakdown.

:_ Knock Knock:_

Ratchet just looked at the door.

Optimus glanced at him before slowly moving to open the door.

**-Are you ready? -** Optimus asked hand halfway extended to open the door.

**-No, but I'll never be-** Ratchet answered with a half-smile.

Optimus opened the door and gave Prowl, Jazz and Bluestreak a soft smile.

"You're early. So we will have to wait a bit for Smokescreen and Mirage." Optimus said.

Prowl just answered: "That's alright sire" and walked over to Ratchet greeting him with a small kiss on the cheek and then sitting down next to him.

"Heya grandsire…." Bluestreak began to ramble. Optimus just listened to him just commenting a few things with a smile or a nod.

Jazz went over to the couch and sat down next to Prowl.

"So how is it going doc?" he asked.

"Everything's going…" he broke up in the middle of the sentence looking down at the floor while his frame started shivering.

Prowl and Jazz shared and alarmed look and Prowl pulls Ratchet gently in a hug while whispering soothing words.

Ratchet just buried his face into Prowls neck. Refusing to look at anybot.

Optimus, alarmed by the turmoil of emoitions in Ratchet, was going to comfort his mate when somebot knocked again.

He quickly let Smokescreen and Mirage in and went to sit down next to Ratchet who still lied shivering in Prowls arms.

The atmosphere was tense while the bots gathered on and around the couch.

"So what's going on?" Smokescreen finally asked while looking at his shivering carrier.

Optimus sighted. He then began to explain since Ratchet was not able to.

Silence.

Spark wrecking tense shocked fragging Silence.

Then the emotions caught up to them.

Bluestreak began sobbing into his sires arms. Jazz stared with wide optics at Ratchet while patting Bluestreak comforting on his back.

Smokescreen practically collapsed shocked only not crashing to the ground because of Mirages quick reflexes. Both stood just there with wide optics. Ready to cry.

Prowl just held onto his carrier. His normally stoic expression slipping to be replaced by watering optics and a shocked expression.

Optimus just sat there while taking all the emotions of them in.

Finally Ratchet peeled himself out of Prowls arms. He was still shivering, but he knew that he had to think straight.

"I...I..I am..sor..sorry…" he finally got out.

This brought the damn.

Smokescreen and Mirage both began crying while latching onto Optimus.

Bluestreak went over to hug his carrier who slowly began to cry as well.

Jazz went in front of Ratchet to draw him into a hug.

And Ratchet started to cry as well.

First softly

Then harder

Until he was sobbing into Jazz arms

_Stupid Emotions!_

In the end Ratchet was hugged and comforted by eveybot in the room.

When he finally calmed down he was held in Optimus arms while Mirage rubbed his back calming.

Jazz and Bluestreak sat close to them while Smokescreen was hugging the life out of Prowl.

Ratchet groaned loud.

"What is it?"

"Is everything okay!?"

**-Ratchet?!-**

"Do you need something?!"

.  
.

Ratchet shot them a dry look  
.

.

He turned his optics to Optimus and said:

"If I'm going to be like this every time I talk about it, the next few weeks will be horror…"

Optimus actually cracked a smile at this:"Well at least you know that we all care"

"hmmh I think I could do without the crying…" Ratchet sighted and leaned once more into Optimus warm embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

How was it? To sappy?

Is anyone even reading it?

.

* * *

.

Parings:

Optimus Family

Stormbow & Alpha Trion – Optimus Creators

Elita 1 – Optimus sister / mate : Chromia

Megatron – O. brother / mate: Starscream / creations: Thundercracker & Skywarp

(Optimus is younger than Megs but older than Elita)

Ratchets Family

Starlight & Windblast – Ratchets Creators

Wheeljack – R. brother / mate: Skyfire / creation: Firestar

Ironhide – R. brother / mate: Moonracer

(Ratchet is the youngest of these three)

Optimus & Ratchet:

Smokescreen – creation /mate: Mirage

Prowl – creation /mate: Jazz /creation: Bluestreak

Rest:

Arcee & KnockOut – adopted creations

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe – will be explained in the next few chapters

Kup – old friend of the family


	4. Chapter 4

English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for **any** mistakes

Comments or Review is appreciated (please tell me if I made any embarrassing mistakes)

Thanks

**Times:**

Vorn - 83 years

Stellar cycle – 1 year

Solar cycle – 1 day

Joor – 1 hour

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Astrosecond – 0.273 seconds

I won't try to write the accent of Jazz (or anybot else), because I suck at it.

This 'Transformer World' is just made up (Characters are from G1, the movies and more)

"…" - speaking

Lallalala – thinking

**-…-** - speaking over the bond

**Rating**: for later chapters

**Warnings**: Yaoi (mech x mech), illness, swearing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot

The author of the poem is Phantasticstarkid all credit goes to him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yeah telling the family really sucked.

After Prowl and Smokescreen with their families left Ratchet had just half a Joor to collect himself when his creators and his siblings with their families came. There was a lot of crying and hugging again.

His sire was just staring at him and comforting his carrier while his carrier was kissing and hugging the life out of him.

Wheeljack went into a kind of shock and he didn't snap out of it until Ratchet hit him with a wrench.

Ironhide hugged him gently as if he would break and made sure that Ratchet knew that they were there for him.

On the next day it went similar.

They all hugged Ratchet and Optimus and told them that if they ever needed something, they should just say so.

And life went on.

It wasn't even that bad. Ratchet did drop a lot of things and had to sit down often, but it didn't really matter, because of the support of their friends and family.

Somebot was always there, looking after Ratchet while Optimus went to work. They would talk to him, play games or go for a walk.

It wasn't really that bad until Ratchet couldn't get up out of the berth one morning about 3 vorns ago.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

When Ratchet woke up this morning he just felt sore.

Not happy. Not sad. Just sore.

It was really annoying.

He turned from his back slowly and with quite an afford onto his side where Optimus was still deep in recharge.

He studied Optimus handsome faceplates closely.

His own faceplates split into a stunning smile on its own.

_I AM a lucky mech_ he thought. He didn't just have the Prime as a bondmate, but the Prime was also one of the most handsome mechs out there.

_I am a very lucky mech, indeed._

Ratchet was startled out of his thoughts when Optimus began to move.

Optimus slowly onlined his optics and if he was surprised to wake up face to face with Ratchet, while said mech was staring intensely at his face, he certainly didn't show it.

He just smiled down to the very much smaller mech. And slowly got up to get ready for the day.

When Optimus came back into their berth room to get Ratchet to get up for breakfast, he found him still lying motionless in the berth.

He frowned.

**-Ratchet? Are you not going to get up? –**

Ratchet groaned and turned around slowly. So he was facing Optimus but still lying.

**-I..I don't think I can get up- **Ratchet said voice shivering.

Optimus optics widened and he rushed to Ratchets side.

**-Can you try?-** He asked after stroking Ratchets arm comfortingly.

**-Y..Yeah I think..- **Ratchet answered.

Ratchet slowly tried to sit up again, but his sore limbs just wouldn't cooperate.

His vocalize let out a whine when he was just able to lift his shoulders for about 3 inches (about 7.5 cm).

Optimus slowly showed a hand under Ratchet and lifted him into a sitting position.

But as soon as he stopped holding him, Ratchet fell back onto the berth like a puppet with no strings.

Ratchet panicked.

He felt his venting become fast and irregular.

He shivered uncontrollably

_I guess I jinxed my luck_ he thinks sarcastically.

Optimus scooped Ratchet into his strong arms. Ratchets helm right above his spark to calm his panicking mate down.

Slowly but surely Ratchet was able to vent normally again. But the calm didn't last long since he began crying.

It wasn't the sobbing he did when he told his family.

It was a spark wrenching, sad, desperate kind of crying.

The kind of crying you do when the world turns against you and you can do nothing to prevent it.

And Optimus ?

He couldn't do anything but hold his mate and comfort him while trying to get his own panic under control.

And while he was sitting there holding his mate he remembered an old poem of a wise old mech with the designation Phantasticstar.

.

I tried, I failed, I can't, I'm done  
I don't know what to do.  
I'm sorry, my sweet friend,  
But I have lied to you.

I said that I was doing fine,  
I told you all was well.  
But in all actualities,  
It's all going to hell.

.

'It's all going to hell'

Oh how true these words are.

.

.

.

* * *

.

I hope you liked this chapter ( It IS a little bit short…)

I would gladly accept any ideas for the next chapter

The author of the poem is Phantasticstarkid all credit goes to him.

I just loved the poem and had to put it in the story

.

.

Parings:

Optimus Family

Stormbow & Alpha Trion – Optimus Creators

Elita 1 – Optimus sister / mate : Chromia

Megatron – O. brother / mate: Starscream / creations: Thundercracker & Skywarp

(Optimus is younger than Megs but older than Elita)

Ratchets Family

Starlight & Windblast – Ratchets Creators

Wheeljack – R. brother / mate: Skyfire / creation: Firestar

Ironhide – R. brother / mate: Moonracer

(Ratchet is the youngest of these three)

Optimus & Ratchet:

Smokescreen – creation /mate: Mirage

Prowl – creation /mate: Jazz /creation: Bluestreak

Rest:

Arcee & KnockOut – adopted creations

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe – will be explained in the next few chapters

Kup – old friend of the family


	5. Chapter 5

English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for **any** mistakes

Comments or Review is appreciated (please tell me if I made any embarrassing mistakes)

Thanks

**Times:**

Vorn - 83 years

Stellar cycle – 1 year

Solar cycle – 1 day

Joor – 1 hour

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Astrosecond – 0.273 seconds

I won't try to write the accent of Jazz (or anybot else), because I suck at it.

This 'Transformer World' is just made up (Characters are from G1, the movies and more)

"…" - speaking

Lallalala – thinking

**-…-** - speaking over the bond

**Rating**: for later chapters

**Warnings**: Yaoi (mech x mech), illness, swearing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The reactions of the others were split when they told them that Ratchet couldn't get up anymore.

They've half expected it to happen but at the same time wished it wouldn't.

But they got used to it fairly quickly.

Instead of going for a walk they read to him and help him move around the bed so he would not get uncomfortable from lying on one side too much.

They positioned everything needed so that Ratchet could reach it and added a lot of pillows and blankets too, because Ratchet got cold very quick.

But as time passed Ratchet started to zoom out a lot while talking or doing something else.

At first he would try to get up or just complain that he couldn't, but eventually he just gave up.

Soon he stopped moving anything but his head at all.

He stopped speaking without being asked and started staring at the wall.

It nearly broke Optimus heart to see his mate lying in the berth, unmoving and just responding, if he did at all, very slowly.

It was 2 vorns ago that he stopped moving and talking completely.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm home" Optimus said while walking through their entry door.

It had been a long day at work and he just wanted to lie down and go into recharge.

Today Starscream had watched after Ratchet but he had to leave half a Joor before Optimus return.

He threw a few work related data pads onto their table and made his way into the berth room.

**-Hello my sweetspark, I've missed you- **he said through their bond.

But there was no answer.

There never was one anymore.

Optimus sighted as he sat on the rim of their berth while lovingly touching Ratchets face plates.

"Ratchet?" he asks.

.

No answer

.

Not even a flicker in his dim optics.

No curse about some idiotic patients.

No complaining about being called the 'baby brother' by Ironhide or Wheeljack.

No soothing and loving touch of his mind.

.

Nothing

Just plain Nothing

It hurt

The emptiness and loneliness.

.

He looked at the small medic.

Thin legs and arms with small pedes and servos.

A beautifully shaped hip and a small chassis.

So fragil...

Ratchets face-plates were relaxed. His high cheek-plates giving him a sexy if not exotic look.

He was beautiful.

"I'll never let you go so wake up soon...

.

…I love you…" Optimus said before going into the kitchen to fetch himself an energon cube for dinner.

.

* * *

Ratchets PoV

.

It is hard to move.  
.

My limbs feel like stone.

I can't move!

I want to but my body won't react.

I hear Optimus coming home.

I want to greet him.

Hug him.

Kiss him.

Tell him that everything will be alright even if I don't believe it myself.

I can feel the touch of his hand on my face.

My spark swells with joy.

He loves me.

He didn't give me up yet.

If he will not give me up neither will I.

I will be strong and healthy again.

I will walk and talk with my family and friends.

I will play with my grand-creations.

I will chase after my more difficult patients and whack them with my wrench.

I will be strong.

I will not give up!

I will be alive!

.

I love you Optimus….

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

I hope you liked this chapter

The next chapter will be longer so sry if this one is a little bit too short

Thanks for the review I appreciate it

.

.

Parings:

Optimus Family

Stormbow & Alpha Trion – Optimus Creators

Elita 1 – Optimus sister / mate : Chromia

Megatron – O. brother / mate: Starscream / creations: Thundercracker & Skywarp

(Optimus is younger than Megs but older than Elita)

Ratchets Family

Starlight & Windblast – Ratchets Creators

Wheeljack – R. brother / mate: Skyfire / creation: Firestar

Ironhide – R. brother / mate: Moonracer

(Ratchet is the youngest of these three)

Optimus & Ratchet:

Smokescreen – creation /mate: Mirage

Prowl – creation /mate: Jazz /creation: Bluestreak

Rest:

Arcee & KnockOut – adopted creations

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe – will be explained in the next few chapters

Kup – old friend of the family


End file.
